A wonderful liar
by Annavi
Summary: Raven hated being alone,though they all seemed to think she was content with this.So instead she fell in love with someone the titans hated,a forbidden love between the two.Little does she know that someone on her team has always loved her.RobXRaeXRed.R
1. Time and time again

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, yes I know. I **__**should**__** be working on 'Before it all' but…**_

_**I really feel like writing a RaeXRobXRed story. : D. **_

_**I may or may not make this a chapter story, because honestly I want to. Say, I was writing a chapter to 'Before it all' but I really wanted to write a chapter for something else at that time I would just go to this story! Which I'm going to name right now instead of waiting and making one up on the spot when I'm posting it. XD. Yes, I do make them up on the spot, except for this time! Which will probably be the only time I do this. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Vianna.**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!**_

_**Dedication: Vianna. I don't give myself enough credit my friend has told me, so this one is for me. Also for Twilightdancer123, but that's only for this chapter. I'll probably make a story for her later on. Not now though, too much is going on so I'll just give her the chapter. :D**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Time and Time again**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Time and time again she had fallen victim to his charms.

Time and time again she found herself wondering how this had happened.

Time and time again she would wake up and find his smiling next to her, the sheets covering their nakedness.

Time and time again she felt alone which had always led her to all these conclusions.

Fuck.

Life had fucked her over so now she turned it back on it. On the front she was the good girl, all for the good guys, dark and mysterious, alone and content. On the inside she was a bad girl, at least… since he came. She had always been alone but no one ever thought she had not been content with it; she hated it.

Her mind told her that he was the bad guy, don't get involved, a thief and a liar, smug and arrogant. Her heart told her she loved it too much to throw it all away; loved _him_ too much to let it all go.

She smirked,

'_If the other titans knew… especially Robin… they would all have a heart attack!_'

She wouldn't let them know, it couldn't happen. He pleasured her, made her feel needed, loved, they had gone out, and had fun…

'_And_ _fallen in love…_' She added mentally. She knew he loved her, she definitely knew she loved him.

Raven Roth: how devious.

Damien De has: How intriguing.

Damien was his real name, but every one else knew him as Red-X: mysterious thief, and dark heartthrob.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked over to see his dark brown hair, almost long, but not shoulder length brushing over his aqua eyes, hiding his almost paled skin, but not quite covering the knowing- yet cocky- smile plastered on his handsome face.

"How wrong this is." She answered, not missing a beat. That had been the answer he had been getting lately, but he knew she wouldn't leave him no matter how much she thought it was wrong.

"Really? Then why are you still here?" He almost laughed, he would have if it wasn't morning in titans tower and if the one and only bird blunder wasn't awake, therefore forcing them to be extremely quite.

"You know why," She answered and he did.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and nibbled on her lobe, sending kisses down her neck before getting up from her bed; fully exposed.

Raven smiled: Just because she was having a secret relationship with a criminal on the titans most wanted list didn't mean she couldn't have fun. He did a whistled quietly a catcall and he looked at her oddly, smirking before telling her something of a retort.

"Please, Raven, save it for tonight." He chuckled. Raven scowled,

"I told you X, you can't come tonight, the team is getting suspicious and is going to surprise me by coming into my room tonight, remember, Robin yells his thoughts and it will be his downfall if he ever wants to keep a secret especially around me." She smirked.

"And I told you; call me Damien." Damien smiled.

"So?"

"I won't come, but I know you'll miss me." He winked at her, at first it would cause her to blush, but now, after having done this for so long, it would only cause her to wink back and she had now grown to use pet names after she had gained control of her powers about a year ago; she had never told the titans that.

"I know I'll miss you, Babe, but will you miss me?" She purred in his ear, this being the reason he had pulled her closer.

"You know I will sunshine…" He whispered back to her. By now he was fully dressed as Red-X. Just before he left they both said the quote they had always said just before he left after they had first confessed their love to each other.

"It's more than you think…" He began.

"It's more than just sex," She recited.

"It's more than you'd know,"

"It's love." They both said at the same time before he leapt out the window. The quote had always helped them appreciate each other, or more of assured that they'd be thinking of each other if something had happened. To assure that they would be loyal to each other no matter whom came into the picture, no matter what.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Robin sat at the table, the paper he had once apon a time held gingerly in his hands reading the head lines and articles that had peaked his interest was nearly torn at the edges from the way he had been griping the piece of informational material.

'_She's been up to something… I know it!_' He growled in his head, for the last year he had been having suspicions that Raven had been doing something every single night. What pained him the most about it was the fact that she did not trust him enough to tell him what she was doing, they were the best of friends- even if he always did want more than that- and she still said nothing, and acted as if everything was normal.

His first suspicion had occurred a year earlier when he had heard her shush and whisper something inside her room. He had shrugged it off but than things had begun to get weirder. A month and a half later he asked her if he could come in late at night for some advice, but she had refused despite how desperate she _knew_ he was.

The next was when she had begun calling people by pet names. Than when she began to leave in the middle of movie nights- even if it had been her favourite movie with her favourite snacks.

Robin had tried everything to get her to come and join him in something at night, and get her away from whatever she was doing in there every night with-

Robin stopped himself. He didn't _know_ if she was in there with someone. His mind scanned the dirty deeds she could be doing with some unknown man, and jealousy crept over him.

Fuck.

How could he be jealous? He was _supposed_ to like Starfire! If anything he should only be worried for his friend.

_Friend._

Was that all she would ever be? - To him at least. His heart told him that she was not with anyone else, but the facts said otherwise.

Double fuck.

She was with someone else.

NO! She couldn't be, he loved her, needed her, why would she go with some other man?! Why would she keep it a secret?! Oh well, he would find out tonight when he confronted her that night.

Raven walked into the kitchen, a smile on her now usually happy face, for a little over a year she had been like this; though he had only noticed she was up to something a year ago. It could have been going on longer than he had noticed.

'_Or she's just happy…_' his mind told him. Wait- triple fuck- she was in the room and –if she wanted to- could hear what he was thinking. What did Robin do?

Stop thinking.

"Hey Raven." He smiled brightly at her,

"Hey chuckles." She giggled, a pet name.

Oh yeah, and she had started giggling.

"What's up?" She almost glared at him for a second before putting on a face of contentment. Had she thought he had accused her for a moment?

"Nuthin, how about you?" She smirked, turning her dark self back on, as she and he both knew that the others would be coming down soon, she always needed time to herself in the mornings so she could regain herself from her night before, he wanted to be the one to make her happy in the morning, _not_ that man-

'_Stop! There is no one else!_' He cried in his mind.

"Whom are you talking to? Or more of, who are you talking about?" Raven questioned, he glanced over to her, danm she had read his mind.

"Don't read my mind," he growled. Raven stepped back a bit and put on a smirk.

"Oh, did I just hit a nerve, bird blunder?" She smirked, he had seen that grin somewhere before.

"I'll be in my room," He told her flatly, grabbing a muffin and leaving. Cyborg came in a little after that,

"Yo, have you seen Robin?" Her friend asked her,

"Yes, he's a little testy today, something's up with him." She replied, without looking at him. Cyborg walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder,

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you Rae?" He told her, Raven looked at him oddly,

"Sorry, Cy, but little sisters don't always tell their big brothers everything," She smiled at him, he looked lightly saddened by this.

"But, I'm your friend too," He told her,

"Something's friends shouldn't know, especially if it might hurt them, so this one's all on me." She winked at him and sipped calmly from her tea.

"What are you doing at night, I've noticed for a while you've been leaving in the middle of something, every night." He asked her, she was taken back; she hadn't expected to be asked so outwardly.

"If you _must_ know I'm reading the entire collections of my 50 most favourite poets, Okay?" Raven lied, and she was rather good at it, though it sent a twang of guilt through her she knew she had to lie to him. He sighed with relief,

"Thank God, Raven, we all thought that you had been having an affair with some guy, that's such a worry off my back, bye." She noticed he had been so relieved that he hadn't even bothered to ask _why_ she had been reading the entire collections of her 50 most favourite poets. Still, at least she had lead them away from the truth, but Robin will still be looking in on her tonight, maybe she should just ask Damien to come in _later_ instead, because she knew that Robin would be following her when she left that night. She sighed, what a mess, what a wonderful, wonderful mess.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Red-X jumped from building to building; he missed Raven. It was now about the time Raven would be leaving to see him, but this time, he wouldn't be there to greet her with kisses and by stripping her down to nothing but the sheets he would have thrown her on as she did the same to him.

Perhaps this time he would just come a half an hour later, Robin and his band of merry eagle eyes would be done by then and he would be able to have his fun with Raven, but what should he do until then?

He looked down on the streets below and sat by a billboard that disguised him from view.

"Nothing to do, boredom is bad, boredom is what makes Damien sad." He laughed at his little poem, which was short lived as he noticed a mugging in progress by two obviously inexperienced and rather unhealthy looking men. One was short and fat and the other was tall and dangerously thin, both looked in need of a good shower and a visit to rehab. They were mugging the classic old lady at the wrong place in the wrong time.

"Easy, this should give me something to do, stop the mugging and drop them off at the police station, that should kill, he looked at how far he was from the police station and the muggers, around 25 minutes, it would usually take him 23 minutes to get the dead weights to the police, but since he liked to do this in style it would take him a little longer. He jumped down to the mugging,

"Alright, I'm going to take you two out in two minutes, It's going to take me 23 minutes to get you two to the police and I shall even take this nice woman their to so she may be safely escorted to her home, any body have anything to say about this?" X asked, almost laughing.

"Yea, my fist does!" The fat one said and flung his clenched hand at our 'hero' who had easily caught it and twisted his wrist before picking up the fat man and throwing him into the skinny one and both were pushed into the wall falling unconscious. The old woman looked at him, her white hair that was usually in a tight bun hanging loose in front of her face,

"Thank you, young man, this is for your trouble." She smiled up at him, holding a 20-dollar bill in her hand. He pushed it back,

"That's nice of you, miss, but I have enough money for myself, if you'd like to come with me so the police could escort you back?" He asked her, she told him her house was just down the street and she would be fine from there and that he already had the two to take and she would only slow him down.

He nodded and took the two to the police station all in the time of 25 minutes, where he made his way to Raven.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**So? Next chapter you'll find out what had happened with Robin and Raven while Damien wasn't there. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	2. Fights and findings

_**A/N:**_

_**Not going to write anything here, I just want to write. Sorry.**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!**_

_**Dedication: To me, Vianna:)**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Fights and findings**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven hated this; she wanted to be embraced by Damien, feel his strong arms wrap around her small form in a comforting embrace. She wanted to feel him take her down, strip her naked and make her wake up sore in the morning, unable to sit down for at least an hour.

Though after every one of their 'nights' together they had always just talked in a deep conversation as Damien lit a cigarette which the two shared, though they didn't really ever get addicted, they had never even finished one together, they smoked it until it wasn't even half way burned and then threw it out the window for the fish and gulls to pick at until they found no interest in it anymore and moved on to something more interesting.

Other days they wouldn't even do anything except stare out her large window sitting on the windowsill together watching the ocean waves go up and down. The two could go without any conversation or through an entire conversation together and would never feel uncomfortable; it was one of the traits the two shared together that she loved the most.

If she ever sat down watching waves with Beastboy in silence then Beastboy would go crazy. If she ever tried to talk with Cyborg in deep conversation, she'd know he'd meant well but it would somehow lead to cars. Starfire couldn't do anything subtle with her and it would always lead to pointless and skin deep conversation. Finally, Robin, he was too hard to talk to even for her, he would try and get deeper then she wanted to go in conversation because he never got the chance to express his thoughts and everything would burst out of him like a volcano of depression; and she had enough of that already. Raven glanced at her watch.

Now would be around the time Damien would be coming for her, if this were any usual night. Raven got up and went to her room in the middle of her favourite movie; she knew Robin would notice so she just continued walking faster. After she left and the door to the hallway closed behind her, she turned towards the door from where she had come to come face-to-face with Robin.

"Why are you following me?" She spat at him,

"Where are you going?" He retorted,

"My room, is that a crime?" She replied angrily.

"What are you doing there and I'll be the judge of that?" Robin smirked at her, making her blood boil inside of her.

"It's my room and I'll do whatever the hell I want there,"

"You're on _my_ team and you will not,"

"What do you care? Why don't you just hop back on out there with your merry bunch and leave me be?" She stated.

"You've been acting oddly for a while now…" He began.

"That's my business, not yours, Bird blunder." Raven cut him off.

'_Oh crap, it's after a half hour, what if Damien actually __does__ show up?_' Raven thought,

"Is it?"

"Please, you're just angry because I have better things to do with my night then spend it with you watching the same old movies, eating the same old snacks, with the same people." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Urm, well, maybe you're just mad because I won't leave you alone to do your 'business' with whoever is in your room!"

"That's right, there is definitely someone in my room," She began trying to say it sarcastically. "Or are you just mad because it isn't you I'm in there with?" She spat, hitting a nerve dead on. She heard Robin growl.

"Doing all those _naughty_ things together," She smirked.

"It's too bad, that you'd rather think I'm making love to imaginary people you cook up in your head just because I leave every night instead of finding something more useful and important to do with your time like…catch Slade?" She knew she shouldn't have done that, but she had already said it and she couldn't take it back…it was like she was a whole new person…had Damien changed her into someone…bad? Had he turned her into someone who didn't care whose feelings were hurt as long as they didn't get in their way? No! That can't be true…she was still the same, right? She didn't want to be different…

"Shut up!" Robin shouted, pressing his lips onto hers in a forceful move. Raven gasped, what the hell was he doing? Little did either of them know, a boy by the name of Damien De has been watching in the X suit, luckily for Raven he watched long enough to see her push him off, tell him off, and storm off straight to her room where Damien stood in the door.

Raven bumped into him so she couldn't get in, Robin had seen her look up to her door way and mumble something, he ran over, but wasn't fast enough Raven was in the door, the door had been closed and the closed door had been locked.

Fuck.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Red-X looked around the room, he looked everywhere but Raven, he was still trying to get it through his head that Blunder wonder had forced a kiss on _his_ girl. Now, every time he looked at Raven he pictured Robin beside: her staring at her lovingly.

Finally he decided on something.

"H-how much of that did you gets to see?" Raven piped up. Red-X looked at her, taking his mask off. He knew he could calm Raven down just by showing her his aqua eyes. He never did understand that; her eyes were the dazzling ones, never his.

"Him forcing his lips onto yours and you pushing him off after he had gotten his undeserving taste, he doesn't know how to kiss anyway," He smiled at her, taking her lips in his own, lightly kissing her in a sweet simple way, soothing all her worries of him leaving her.

Before he told her what he had decided on, he had given her sad eyes, which he couldn't help but give.

"Raven I-." He began,

"Raven! Who's there with you? Let us in!" They both heard Robin cry,

"Friend Raven, we have noticed the changes in your behaving for the time of long! Please do the explaining!" Starfire cried,

"C'mon, girl, let us in and we can all talk, you and whoever's in there with ya!" They heard Cyborg suggest.

"Raven? Please tell us…" Beastboy asked of her.

"Quickly, what were you going to say?" Raven whispered.

-"Raven we're coming in by force then!"-

"I don't want to leave you here with someone that could hurt you or take you away from me, because you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" He told her in a hoarse whisper.

-They heard the loading of Cyborg's energy cannon-

Raven looked at him, then the door and in a quick hurry she nodded,

"Lets go!" She cried before they both jumped out the window, past the light blue stream of energy thrashing apart the door, only to reveal to the titans an empty room, and a broken window leading to the sharpened rocks below.

Starfire gasped, not wanting to look out the window in fear that her friend's corpse may be lying at the bottom bleeding from the pointed daggers of the rocks below.

Cyborg walked over to the window, pausing before looking over; there was nothing there. There was nothing at all.

Was that even worse then finding her dead; perhaps, perhaps not.

"Well?" Robin questioned, he too was too afraid to look. Beastboy had left to the middle of the room; originally planning on following Cyborg but stopping half way there.

"She's- not there. Nothing's there, at all. Just broken glass, but no Raven, no blood, nothing crushed, dents are no where, everything looks exactly the same 'cept for the glass." Cyborg stated.

"Are you serious?" Beastboy piped up. Cyborg nodded and they all came over to the thrashed window, seeing that Cyborg was right; there was no sign of Raven or anyone else.

Robin growled in frustration; she was gone. He stormed off in a huff to his room to think of where Raven might be?

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven had teleported she and Red-X to the city's shore seeing as she didn't know where Red-X lived.

"You're crazy aren't you?" He spoke.

"What?"

"I'm a wanted criminal and you teleported us to the shore of a city with patrol officers and the teen titans watching our every move." He sighed, of course he couldn't blame her for anything she was in a hurry and doesn't know where he lives.

"Well don't yell at me because-." She began.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that; you have no idea where I live…" He laughed and took her in his arms and used his own teleportation on his belt to get them to a large mansion estate in what looked like a different city.

"Where are-."

"Eagle city, the one and only. Not only is it not in your city it's not in your country either." He smiled.

"Then why are you stealing in Jump?" She asked him.

"Oh, this isn't my home, well, it is but this is my summer house… and well…I usually live in Jump city but I wanted you away from _Bird boy_." Red-X began. Raven corked an eyebrow.

"This would be a lot easier if I just told you that I'm rich." He smirked.

"Oh, is that all? Then why do you steal?" Raven asked, not the least bit blown away by the new news.

"I like some excitement in life; you have no idea how boring it is to be the heir to a family fortune that gave me over 30 billion dollars. I have to pay the government just to keep me from being famous, though I still can get to go to all the red-carpet events…" He sighed.

"Really? 30 _billion_? What did your family do to make that much?" She questioned.

"My family is good at acting…including me…but I gave that up a long time ago. It's more of just a hobby now, haven't you ever heard of Alexandra De has? Or Ron De has? How about Tina and Collin De has? Those were my parents!" He cried to her.

"You're related to them!? Whoa, I'm in love with a guy who's related to famous actors…" Ravens mind pondered this; it could be nice to go to one red-carpet event…

"Not a chance…" Damien smiled; Raven shot him a glare,

"What?"

"That look that you want me and you to go to a red carpet something or other…not a chance, unless you want a bunch of drunk rehab client Celebes clawing at me to come to their hotel room, then not a chance." Damien countered.

"We stay here, way down low, we never speak to anyone ever again, especially celebrities…" Raven laughed, Damien then joined her in a chuckle.

Raven showed a grim sign on her face, which Damien caught instantly.

"What is it?" He questioned. Raven looked up at him with wide eyes,

"Oh, um, nothing I was just-." She started.

"Tell me, now, or I'll force it out of you…" He threatened.

"I was just thinking about…Robin…that's all…" She nearly whispered, Damien caught every word of it though,

"What about _Robin_?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Just, you know, the…kiss…" Raven hushed her tone even more, but his sharp hearing heard her.

"It wasn't _the_ kiss, it was _his_ kiss, wasn't it?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Raven questioned.

"He's a low bastard for doing that to you! You mean everything to him, and you feel the same, don't you?" Damien assumed.

"Stop it! He's just a friend!" She shouted.

"Just a friend who forced his lips onto you! I _hate_ that man! All because he got a taste of my love, he got to taste the girl of _my_ dreams!" Damien yelled.

"I know you hate him! You took me away from him!" Raven shouted back.

"I don't want what I have with you to be ruined just because of that son of a bitch!" He fumed.

"It won't! What Robin did was wrong!" Raven consoled.

"Hell ya it was wrong! Anyone who touches you like that other then me deserve their ass whopped!"

"Don't be like this, I hate it when you're mad…"

"I just-." He began, but he cut himself off, taking a breath in to calm him self.

"I just don't want anyone else to do that to you because I love you." He finally stated to her, they both stared intensely at each other, before suddenly and rapidly coming together in a fiery kiss.

"I love you to." Raven whispered as she fell into his arms and he held her close, the two walked inside the large summer home together in hopes the titans would just not bother to look for them.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Robin growled as he knocked the punching bag off the hook holding it in place. She was gone, she had left her communicator on her desk, and it was as if she had vanished off the face of the earth. They had tried to track the tracker in her cloak but the signal was so far off that they couldn't trace it.

That was only part of the reason he was so pissed off, there were three other reasons as well. She had left with someone else, after he had kissed her too. After that didn't she know he loved her? Wasn't she supposed to love him back? But Raven had left with someone else. Someone that wasn't him!

The second reason was that he didn't even know if she had left, or was kidnapped! Raven could be in trouble, which means that she either _did_ love him but had gotten kidnapped, or didn't love him and got kidnapped, or did love him but left because of fear, or didn't love him and left with someone else!

The final reason was that even if she did love him and left with someone else, he couldn't get her back because the person she had left with took her some place out of their reach, the only way to find her would be to upload a computer chip to update their tracking satellite and get the signal to go farther.

"Uh, why is this so complicated? I thought it was just supposed to be, boy likes girl, boy shows girl, girl likes boy back and they all live happily ever after." Robin sighed, sitting down on a near by bench to cool off.

"I was once told I could have any girl I wanted because I'm Robin, boy wonder, mega heartthrob, superhero, but the only girl I want, the only girl I love, is the only girl I could never get even if I tried." He slammed his fist into the bench, cracking it and breaking off a piece.

"Hey, those cost money, you know. What's wrong, man?" He heard Cyborg ask, and swiftly turned his attention to him.

"How long have you been there?" Robin asked,

"Enough to see you crack a fifty dollar bench, danm are you angry…" He stated.

"Yea, well, you'd do the same if one of your team-mates disappeared and you-." He stopped himself before he confessed,

"Yea, yea, you like her…whatever…" Cyborg rolled his eyes, Robin's head nearly disconnected when he said that from whipping it around to see him.

"H-how'd you…?" Robin stammered.

"Well, earlier when you came back all…weirder out…then told us that it was time to go confront Rae, I went to the screening room to find out why you came out weird. I saw that you had kissed her and got denied…" He explained.

"Wait! I had seen her run into something, and look up before she went into her room, she could have slammed into the guy that took her! We could find out who had taken her!" Robin shouted. The two quickly fled to the screening room and searched for the tape that may have showed the man who had taken her.

"Robin, you do know that…Rae could have willingly _left_ with this guy…right?" Cyborg stated to him. Robin shook his head that he didn't want to believe that. And lifted a tape to Cyborg,

"It's this one." He told him. Cyborg sighed and put the tape in and pressed play.

It showed Raven's door, only it was open a crack showing an eye that looked to be masked.

"He had seen us kiss…" Robin whispered to himself.

Then it showed Raven briskly walking away and opening her door to go in.

The two held their breath and hoped it would come up clearly.

Finally it showed the man standing in her doorway, out of Robins view when it had happened but clearly in Ravens, and clearly in theirs now.

"Red-x that sick bastard has been with her for so long! I hate him! Why'd she choose him? Why is she with that _criminal_?" Robin spat.

"Rob?" Cyborg stepped back a bit. He too was angry, but more concerned for his friend.

"I'm going to find them, and I'm going to kill him. I don't care anymore, he _will_ die." Robin stated, leaving the room.

"We can't find her…that chip can't come in for at least five days…Rob, why do you have to be so stupid?" He sighed, talking to himself.

"Why'd it have to be, X?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**So?**_

_**Did you like it? Maybe? **_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought! **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	3. The end

_**A/N:**_

_**So… new chapter…enjoy! Oh, yes, and I hope you guys know that this won't be a very long story, as well as 'before it all' that won't be very long either. I think I'm going to do a lot of one shots after I finish 'A wonderful liar' and 'Before it all'. There will be some more Teen titans and some more Mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch/ pure one-shots, maybe some two-shots here and there of those too, Though I really want to do a full length chapter story of Mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch/ pure. Also, I think I'll do some silly fics seeing as almost (if not all) of my stories are romance. Lol XD. I like romance. **_

_**Loves, **_

_**Vianna**_

_**Dedication: To me Vianna **_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!**_

_**P.S. **_

_**At the very most this and the other story will be 5 chapters long.**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Worried souls**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It had been four months since she had left with Damien to his summer home. It had been a full four days where she couldn't stop thinking about the same person who was the reason she was here.

Raven tossed and turned inside her bed, Damien had been right, it wasn't _the_ kiss it had been _his_ kiss.

Ever since that moment Raven found herself looking back on what times she had shared with Robin. She found herself wanting more from Robin, and to go back to him, but she knew that it was just her mind; it had to be her mind. After all she was already in love with Damien.

"Raven, what's wrong?" She heard Damien ask her from the other side of the bed.

"I'm just having trouble sleeping, I guess I'm just still not used to falling asleep in this bed…" She replied, lying through her teeth.

"No, you're used to falling asleep in my arms," He winked at her, Raven smiled and snuggled up to him, he fell back asleep while holding her, and she began thinking of Robin yet again.

'_Why do I feel this way? Before that kiss I had never done this! I never used to lay in bed and think of him! Why now? Why when I finally have someone who loves me?_' She thought.

His smile, the way he looked at her the night he had brought her back from hell, his undying friendship, and the warm feeling of his lips against hers.

'_I had pushed him away… I had pushed away his love… because I was in love with a criminal!_' She cried in her head, had she lost the one chance to have a relationship without guilt, a relationship with a man who was committed to doing the right thing, who loved her unconditionally?

Tears began to spill from her eyes as she cried silently, whipping them away before they could touch Damien's strong arms, because he was holding her, loving her, and even if he was a criminal… did that really matter if he loved her?

'_Robin…Cyborg…Beastboy…Starfire…now that I've left them, I'll never see them again. What if I…_' She smiled deviously to herself. It could work. It could only work if she let go of Robin though… forever.

If she let him go, she could see her friends again, she could be with Damien and not have to sneak away from them all the time, she could be with him and her friends would know. Well, she would still be lying to them, but not as much as before. They would know she was with Damien De has, they wouldn't know she was with Red-X.

'_This could work… but if I go back… will they forgive me? That's another key factor I need to make this work and to have the life I've wanted all along…_' Raven heart-brokenly thought.

Unbeknownst to her, Damien kept one-eye open, watching her tears fall, and only wishing he could know why thy fell from her delicate orbs.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Acceptance had never been his forte, but this time it was different. Denial had always come back to haunt him; but this time it was on vacation. Surrender had never been in his dictionary; but this time he stumbled apon it.

Robin sighed contently. If he let her go; he could live. It had been a mistake when he obsessed over Slade; never letting go of the fact that he was still out there: but he was not going to do the same with Raven. They concluded that she had left willingly, without any sort of resentment to leaving. Everyone missed her still; they grieved for weeks over her being gone especially him. He loved her, loved everything about her, or at least he thought he did.

Now was different though; he realized that he didn't love _her_ he loved the thought of _being with_ her. Raven had been a tease to him.

Robin sighed; she had been a pretty sexy tease. The day they got the computer chip to find her; that was the day that they had all finally let go.

_Flash back_

_Cyborg put in the computer chip; today would be the day they found out where Raven was. _

_Zooming in, they saw a blinking red dot on the screen, which was where her cloak was. _

"_England? They left to England?" He whispered to himself. Zooming in more he saw the city, he zoomed in more and more until he saw the house where she was staying. It was a mansion; by a small lake with a dock it had a wood finish and shined with the warm sun. Squinting Starfire pointed at the screen._

"_The is a tiny dot on the screen, friend Cyborg what could it be?" The innocent alien princess asked her robotic friend. He zoomed in two more times before they could clearly see Raven wearing a black belly tank top with a pair of shorts that hugged her curves nicely and a man with brown hair and blue eyes with a loose shirt and some cargos on kissing passionately on the long driveway then stopping as she got into a car and drove down the path to her destination as the man who she had just been kissing waved good-bye to her. _

_They turned off the computer and looked at each other._

"_It's like she doesn't even remember us, it's like… she doesn't even care anymore." Beastboy told them vacantly as he was trying to comprehend what was happening._

"_Don't say that friend Beastboy…I'm sure she thinks of us everyday…" Starfire comforted. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure she's thinking of us while she's sucking face with some guy we've never seen before!" She shot back at her angrily. _

"_Please friend Beastboy! You know she's thinking of us!" Starfire cried, tears welling in her eyes. _

"_And while she's fucking him, oh boy are we remembered! Let's not forget while she's fishing in his private lake! Perhaps while she's relaxing in his hot tub! Huh? Are we remembered then? Why do you think she left us, Star? Get a clue!" He shouted at her._

"_You are just being a blorfnog! Friend Raven cares about us! I know she does so stop doing the speaking of nonsense and if you are enable to do so then SHUT UP!" Starfire screamed at him. He growled and stomped to him room, as soon as he had left Starfire began crying,_

"_F-friend Cyborg… Raven does still care for us, does she not?" She stammered out. _

"_Of course Star, but right now I think we better leave her be with Red-X…" He told her._

"_T-That man is enemy Red-X? H-how could Raven leave us to be with him?" Starfire cried harder._

"_She loves him." For the first time Robin spoke up. Cyborg stared at him for a moment, was he finally going to let go?_

"_W-what do you mean?" Starfire asked, not wanting to believe that her best friend was in love with a criminal. _

"_I mean she's in love with him and is not about to leave him just for us, Raven isn't one to throw love away; it's too important to her." Robin concluded. He checked his watch,_

"_And Star," He began, she looked up at him,_

"_Your date with Speedy is in 20 minutes, didn't you want to get ready?" He asked her, she nodded and lef to her room, quickly, but not as quickly as she usually would have._

"_Man, are you okay?" Cyborg asked him._

"_I guess… I never really loved her as I thought I did. Maybe she was just a goal, but it looks like I can't have every girl in the world." He laughed, now taking the news much better. _

"_Maybe, in time, we could all get over her…" Cyborg stated._

_End flashback_

So that was it, he had let Raven go, and after much more investigating on Red-X he found out that the only thing Red-X ever took and kept was the Zanthium, everything else had just been taken and given back to the same store at a different location. Looks like the guy had only wanted some excitement.

He looked up at the large screen and saw a face squiggle onto it,

"Batman?" He questioned.

"I need a favor." He stated, dry and to the point.

"Shoot." He told him, using a term meaning to tell him what the favor was.

"It's about Barbra…" He started.

"Batgirl?"

"Yes, I need you to take her in for now. It's a long story." Batman sighed.

"I have time."

"I don't."

"Fine, when will she be here?" Robin asked his former partner.

"Around…" Batman began.

"Hey, Robin! What's new?" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Now, bye!" Batman said quickly.

"Hey, Red." He called to his long time friend. Batgirl turned around to face Robin, her now mid back long red hair following suite to her motion. She wore a black body suite with a yellow bat on the front, a cape similar to Robin's and a mask with a shine of purple on the front that covered half of her head allowing her locks of red hair to tumble out of it and the eye wholes looks like what Robin's mask had. Her boots were black and were flats that went just below her knees.

"Long time no see," She beamed, smiling widely at him.

"Yea, I could've lived with seeing you sooner than this, any idea why you're here?" He asked her.

"Not a clue, the bat told me nothing." She shrugged.

"Eh, oh well." He sighed.

"So…" Batgirl blushed, twiddling her thumbs.

"Um…" Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"About last time we saw each other…" Batgirl was now redder than a lobster.

"Um… think nothing of it…" He blushed even harder then she did. She looked down at the floor and sighed in displeasure.

"Oh…" She whispered.

"Well, if it meant something…" Robin began; she shot up and kissed him.

"Anything?" She asked him.

"Nothing but sparks here, you?" He asked,

"Same." She smiled, and they continued to kiss. He broke apart from her.

"Just like last time we saw each other," He winked.

"Yea." She panted.

"Who's this lovely lady, Rob?" Cyborg asked him from behind.

"Cyborg, meet Batgirl, Batgirl meet Cyborg, Cyborg how much did you see?" He asked.

"Oh, just you two making out… nothing much." He laughed. Robin and Batgirl bother turned red.

"Who making out?" Beastboy asked, coming in.

"Batgirl and Robin." Cyborg told him.

"Batgirl and Robin?" Beastboy yelled.

"What about the Batgirl and friend Robin?" Starfire asked coming in, Beastboy turned to her and told her,

"They were making out!" He screamed.

"Glorious! Then friend Robin must have truly put friend Raven away!" Starfire beamed.

"Friend Raven?" Batgirl asked, looking over to Robin.

"Present!" They all heard a voice call out, everyone turned to see Raven and a man standing next to her.

"Raven?" They all said at the same time except for Batgirl who was too perplexed at the moment to do anything more.

"Yes," The man beside her smiled.

"You're that guy who Raven ran away with!" Beastboy growled angrily.

"Chill grass stain, it's not like I took your girlfriend away, I _was_ the one who was dating her." He smirked.

"Who are you?" Batgirl piped up.

"New meat?" The man inquired to Robin,

"Listen, X, we don't want any trouble so why don't you just leave Rae here, and be on your way?" Cyborg asked him.

"And leave her with you guys? I don't think so, I'm here to stay." He gave them all a toothy smile.

"And who made you a new titan?" Beastboy once again growled.

"Never said I was a titan, I just said I'm here to stay." X laughed.

"Hence the no uniform, you see?" He finished, pointing at him normal attire and lack of mask.

"Just wait one minute, only titans can live in titans tower!" Beastboy yelled.

"Then why am I here?" Batgirl asked.

"That's a good question." Batman's voice came over them; his face flickered onto the large screen behind them all.

"I sent you over there so you could hook back up with Robin, because I knew he wouldn't be completely over Raven, I had no idea all these people would show up!" He told them all.

"Nobody did." Raven told him, rolling her eyes.

"Though, Robin and Raven would look pretty okay together…" Batman trailed off. Batgirl and Red-X growled.

"Oh, relax. Anyway, Barbra-."

"Batgirl!" Batgirl corrected.

"_Batgirl_ you're going to have to stay there for a little while. There's no way I can get any transportation for you to come back to Gothom for at least two weeks. Besides, I'd think you'd want to spend sometime with Richard-."

"Robin!" Robin corrected.

"_Robin_ now, right?" He asked her.

"I suppose I could spare another two weeks with him." Batgirl giggled.

Batman left the screen.

"Where were we?" Starfire asked them all.

"Why am I here?" Batgirl concluded.

"Well… that's why then I suppose. But Red-X still can't live here!" Beastboy yelled.

"Relax, snot man, I just want to stick around so no one can make a move on my girlfriend, okay?" Red-X laughed. Beastboy blushed; Raven caught this and began to think… did Beastboy like her?

"Oh, that's right, I'm talking to Beastboy." He smirked.

"No way!" Beastboy growled at the man. "You're not staying here!" He shouted. Robin sighed,

"He's right, we don't have any free rooms for you after we give the spare to Batgirl." He told him.

"He can share a room with me." Raven piped up. Red-X looked at her.

"Yea, I can share a room with her." He smiled cheekily. Beastboy seethed with anger.

"No way are you staying with her so you can get you thieving hands all over her!" Beastboy yelled at him.

"Like this?" Red-X smiled, taking Raven into a passionate kiss.

"Stop it!" Beastboy cried, smacking him away from Raven in his Gorilla form.

"Beastboy! Damien is _my_ boyfriend and frankly, I like it when he kisses me and he has a right to, he has kissed me in the tower before, and won't stop just because you say so." Raven yelled. Beastboy changed back into his human form. Damien slowly got up to see that the green boy was trying to put his lips on Ravens, and Raven's emotions were too messed up to push him away with her powers. He ran over and punched Beastboy in the gut.

"That's the reason why I took her away from here in the first place! So people like _you_ wouldn't get the wrong idea! If it were up to me then we would still be in England, but Raven wanted to be back here with you guys, so I made it happen. You, Beastboy, are slowly making me reconsider Raven staying here!" Damien seethed.

"Friend Raven, new friend Damien, would you be in need of assistance in the moving into Friend Raven's room?" Starfire asked them.

"Thanks, Star, it would be appreciated." Raven smiled.

"I'll help too." Robin smiled, taking his arm in Batgirls arm and walking to where Raven and Damien were standing.

"Any friend of Rae's is a friend of mine." Cyborg winked, walking over to them also.

"Guys! What are you doing? He can't be trusted! Only titans can live in the titans tower!" Beastboy cried. Robin looked over to Damien and said,

"Well, then I guess we're going to have to make him a titan, because Raven is our friend and if she stays then he will have to stay too." He told everyone, handing Damien a communicator.

"I suppose I could get my adrenaline rush from fighting crime rather than committing it." He smiled taking the communicator from Robin.

"Consider it your community service from stealing all that Zanthium." Raven suggested.

"That could work." He winked at her.

"Then I'm out of here." Beastboy yelled.

"BB? Why are you leaving just as I come back?" He heard a voice say from behind.

"T-Terra?" He asked, turning around to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"By the way, I called in a favor and got your friend here de-statufied." Damien winked.

"I-I…"

"I believe 'thank you' will suffice. As long as you keep your paws off my girl." He told Beastboy. He agreed and ran over to terra, kissing her deeply.

"Well, that's all the room we have in the tower. Batgirl you can stay in the guest room, Terra your room is still in tact, and Red-X it looks like you're staying with Raven, we'll get another bed in there later today." Robin told him.

"Not a problem, a think me and Raven can share a bed, don't you think Raven?" Damien smiled at her.

"Yes, I think we could manage." She smiled.

"Well, then, it looks like we've all got this sorted out pretty well." Batgirl winked. Robin looked at his watch.

"Cy-."

"Already on my way to pick Bee up, thanks for the reminder though!" Cyborg called from running to pick up Bumble Bee for their date.

"And Starfire you've got-."

"Yes, friend Robin, boyfriend Speedy will be doing the picking me up soon! I am just leaving to get the ready!" She told him, flying to her room to get ready for her date.

"Beastboy! It's time you-." Robin began.

"I'm just about to!" Beastboy called, grabbing Terra's hand and asking her out to which she obviously said yes.

"X, it's about time you-!" Robin began yet again.

"On it!" He yelled, bending down on one-knee.

"Raven Roth, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Raven De Has?" He asked her, pulling out a ring with a silver band and a large simple diamond in the center. Raven began crying lightly.

"Yes," She whispered, he got back up and slid the ring onto her finger as they kissed.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her.

"Robin, it's about time that you-." Batgirl told him in a low whisper.

"I know, Red, do you want to go out Friday?" He asked her.

"Duh, bird boy." She smirked and kissed his cheek.

"This was one heck of a day." He told her.

"You said it." Batgirl replied. They both flopped down on the couch and sighed exhausted.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Lol, I really like this chapter. It's the last chapter by the way. I thought this one was pretty funny near the middle and a bit at the end. I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
